The Better to Eat You With
by williz
Summary: William and Elizabeth Turner have married and live in a small Port Royal home. When a heat wave descends upon their home, what will the lovers resort to? Cowritten by Araminta Ditch, Melleh1, and williz. It's a doozy!


**Challenge: Write about melted chocolate!**

**Melleh1: Bwahaha, I hope you enjoy this little one shot; I had tones of fun writing with Karen and Ashley:D See if you can guess which parts we each wrote! –cough me wrote teh sex cough cough-**

**williz: Nyahahaha! (there's my infamous cackle) This shall be the best Will/Liz story you ever read, I assure you. I loved co-writing it with the two tightest chicas! Ashley and Melleh. w00t! Holla atcha boys! Just kidding, please don't.**

**Araminta Ditch: um. Yea. Hi. This was fun I guess. Loads. Because melleh and Williz are uber awesome like that. Err... yea see if you can guess who wrote what. (OMG P.S. I totally wrote the beginning!)**

**The Better to Eat You With**

Port Royal. Mid-August. Sweltering in anyone's opinion. That is, anyone who had never been to the port, or had never lived anywhere in the Caribbean. Most of the residents of the town had lived in the area long enough to be accustomed to the intense heat and humidity. However, this night was an exception.

Hours had passed since the sun had gone down, and while Caribbean nights were usually cool and breezy, the night was tranquil, boiling. Even to the many people who had lived there for all of their lives.

William Turner's forehead glistened with moisture as he stood by the bedroom window hoping for a small breeze to ease the heat. His wife had long since given up trying to sleep and was now lying atop the heavy bedcovers, reading. She had traded in her usual nightgown for one of Will's lighter, soft cotton shirts.

With an exasperated sigh, he left his post at the window and joined Elizabeth on the bed. Cheeks flushed, Elizabeth let out a frustrated groan and began fanning herself with the book.

"This is awful. I can't stand this heat any longer."

Will moaned in response as he pulled his shirt over his head. With the way this night was, he very much doubted he'd be clothed at all, come dawn. He spread himself out onto the bed and silently watched Elizabeth once again attempt to read the book.

"I don't know how you can bloody concentrate on the written word in this intense heat," he said, incredulously.

"I'm just trying to keep my mind on something else, Will. I'd rather not spend the night fretting about and making it harder to bear."

Though, even as the words escaped her lips, her body throbbed in the warmth, damp hair stuck to the back of her neck, and she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else but the ridiculously soaring temperature.

She subconsciously unbuttoned the top of the loose-fitting shirt, lowering the already scooping neckline and leaving little to the imagination. Will's imagination.

William let his eyes wander around the room, and he swore he saw heat waves dancing before him. He paused his eyes briefly on the window, hoping that even a small breeze would ruffle those mockingly still curtains. He glanced over at Elizabeth, and there his eyes stayed.

Even in this obvious discomfort she was incredibly stunning. Radiant. Lovely. Tempting.

And the neckline of his chemise did absolute wonders… even if it was a little less than proper.

A mischievous glint stole over his mocha orbs as he inched his way closer to his wife.

Her eyes were closed, with her head tilted back, exposing her bare neck to his eyes. She had once again reduced the book to a makeshift fan. Lowering his head to the crook of her neck, he could feel the heat radiating off of Elizabeth's skin. Temptation got the better of him, and he finally set his lips against her alluring skin.

Elizabeth's eyes immediately flew open, eyebrows raised indignantly and mouth slightly agape in surprise.

"William what was that for?"

"Mmm…just felt like it," he murmured against her collarbone. He trailed his lips up to her jaw, tonguing lightly, tasting salt.

Recognizing his motive immediately, Elizabeth sat up and pushed him away.

"Honestly, Will. Has the heat gone to your head? You cannot be seriously considering this."

Not backing down in the slightest bit, Will crawled towards her and captured her lips. He smiled smugly. He knew he wouldn't get much resistance.

"What if I _were_ seriously considering it, Elizabeth, darling?" he questioned, running a finger down her throat and dipping between her breasts.

A brazen smile donned her lips and she leaned forward, pressing against her husband.

"Well then, Mr. Turner, my guess is that, if you _are_ really considering it… you will be heavily, and utterly disappointed." And with that, Elizabeth snubbed Will aside and picked up her volume, proceeding to find an extreme interest within the pages.

Will's eyes clouded for a moment with what would seem to be the heavy, and utter disappointment that Elizabeth had predicted. But just for a moment. He was rather enjoying this. Lowering his head, Will rested his chin against her stomach, closing his eyes and letting out a seemingly defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry, darling. It must be the this awful weather."

She audibly agreed and continued to read her novel.

Will grinned. Slightly. "But… Elizabeth, do you think there's any harm in just _looking?_"

Now, Elizabeth would have told William Turner _exactly_ what she thought about just _looking._ She would have, had Will not immediately crushed his lips onto hers, breaking down the last resolve she had built up.

He let his tongue wander, and she willingly accepted his onslaught upon her mouth. It was dizzying. Whether it was the heat, or the intensity of his kiss that was making her feel so light-headed, she didn't know, or care. She just knew that she really, really wanted the feeling to continue.

He broke away for the sake of rewarding his starving lungs, and breathlessly, he asked Elizabeth, "Is there any harm in that?"

"No, no harm in looking."

Will placed a lingering kiss onto Elizabeth's swollen lips before once again lowering his head to her stomach. He busied himself with the buttons of her top starting from the bottom. With each button undone, more and more smooth, salty skin was exposed to his hungry gaze, and even hungrier lips. Will kissed, caressed, and nipped his way over her heated flesh, making sure to pay special attention to the places that made her squirm and gasp.

His fingers had just about reached the final button that still kept her modestly shielded from his gaze, when Elizabeth wove her fingers into his hair, and brought his head up to hers for another lasting kiss.

Elizabeth broke it abruptly with an angry groan.

"This _wretched_ heat! It's more than enough to melt a sea of ice! – Or large chunks of…"

"Chocolate?" asked Will, suddenly.

Elizabeth eyed him. "I suppose… it's not really what I had in mind."

"Hmm… " He replied thoughtfully. "I'll be right back, love. Something just came to mind."

He kissed her again, biting her bottom lip lightly before getting up and quickly leaving the room.

Elizabeth was left alone on the bed, trembling after his attentions, and if possible, even more suffocated by the boiling temperature than before.

"I hate that man."

He returned to the room not moments later with a steaming gourd of something.

"Chocolate," he said simply, raising the gourd to emphasize his point.

"Will!" she whined. "Honestly you can't really be serious this time! Why not get something chilled…like wine?"

Will shrugged and brought the edge of the goblet up to her lips. "Taste it."

Elizabeth took the cup into her own hands and sipped at the syrup inside.

Will grinned as Elizabeth closed her eyes in ecstasy, the warm liquid draining down her throat. "This is delicious," she admitted, sitting up.

"I told you," he beamed and dipped a finger into the chocolate himself, tasting the sweetness it provided. "I can't believe how good this tastes, even in this excruciating heat," he remarked, running his tongue over his bottom lip to savor the taste.

Elizabeth nodded and suddenly set the bowl aside, for she had other plans for her beloved husband. The simple act of him licking his finger and lips, made her tremble with desire. She moved onto her knees and pushed him backwards so she was sprawled out over him, moving so her legs were spread on either side of his waist, a sultry grin plastered on her lips.

Will pushed his lower body upward, straining to make contact, but receiving delighted moans by his partner, who was now hovered over his face, furiously kissing his lips with every ounce of passion she could muster. After a while, she gasped and pulled away from his trembling body, her own extremely sensitive now.

"I…can't…it's too hot…" she panted and leaned her head back against the pillows, sucking deep breaths of air into her starving lungs. She was sure her face was as red as fire, and it sure felt like it. She could feel drops of sweat running down her brow, and she wiped it off with the sleeve of Will's shirt that still clung to her body.

Will sat up slowly and wiped the sweat that was accumulating on his own brow away with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed for it in this heat," he apologized and found her hand, kissing her palm lightly.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to cool herself down by breathing deeply; in and out…in and out…it worked, because after a while she felt the heat leave her face, draining away, even if it was just temporary.

She shook her head slowly, her eyes still closed, fingers curling around his. "Don't be sorry," she mouthed. Truth be told, she only stopped because of the unbearable heat, not because she _wanted _to stop. No, her desire for the man she loved most was at its peak at that very moment. Her stomach was doing back flips and her heart was racing a million miles an hour. She could feel her nipples erect and protruding through Will's chemise, and she ached and tingled in places only her husband new of.

She _hated _this exquisite torture; this state of desire where she lost all consciousness and dipped only into the thoughts of his body and the way he made her feel. Her love for him was like a fire that just couldn't be put out, never ending and blazing for eternity.

Will could sense her feelings, he knew her all too well. He knew once those feelings started, they could never be stopped, and that made his own want for her unbelievably strong.

Elizabeth wanted to scream out _take me now _but knew that would be unseemly. Finally deciding she could endure no more, she turned on her side to face Will and looked upon him with dark, desire-filled eyes. Will caught her lust-filled gaze, and with a mischievous half-smile, he gently removed the gourd of chocolate from its place on the dresser, and brought it to his lips.

"Time for some more chocolate…" he spoke in a hushed tone as he drank some of it, before stopping and watching Elizabeth's hungry gaze, not for the chocolate but for him. Suddenly he had an idea, a very bold idea in the least. One hand cleverly unhooked the last button of her shirt, which revealed her trembling chest. She helped him by removing it completely and throwing it over the side of the bed.

"Lean back…" he whispered into her neck, his words making her shiver with anticipation as she did what she was told, leaning against the pillows and tilting her head back just enough so Will had access.

Will didn't know how she would react, but he took a chance and slowly dribbled a few lines of chocolate over her neck and throat. Elizabeth gasped at the warmth suddenly inflicted upon her skin, but she didn't show any signs of discomfort. On the contrary, she made a soft whimpering sound and gripped at the sheets.

Will quickly removed his trousers and dropped them on the floor to join her long forgotten shirt. He tenderly lowered his heated body onto hers, his knees propping himself up on either side of her hips while his hands lingered around her head, tenderly holding her in place as he began to sensually kiss her neck. With each kiss brought the sweetness of the chocolate that was dribbled on her neck. That mixed with the saltiness of her perspiration was enough to drive Will over the edge.

Elizabeth moaned as his tongue flitted over her skin, the sensations building up inside of her and causing her to writhe in pleasure. Will finished lapping up the majority of the chocolate, the only remnants being the moisture his mouth created on her flesh.

"Enough…enough…Will, enough…" she whimpered and tried to push her body into his, but because he wasn't completely in contact with her, it was a futile attempt.

Will finally decided to stop torturing his poor love, but in truth he was in agony himself, and wanted her more than anything, even in the extreme heat. He gently lowered himself on top of her heated body and began kissing her lips, passionate but tender all the same. His hands moved down her body to rest on her hips as he pushed himself inside her softness, their lips parting as she pulled away from him to let out a fierce cry of pleasure as it started.

Elizabeth's muscles throbbed as he thrust himself rhythmically against her, the friction between them unbelievable. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck as Will's head fell to her shoulder, both ignoring the searing heat that was around them. All they were concerned about was each other.

Will's hips started moving faster with each passing second, and he had to suppress a moan as he felt her shudder beneath him. Elizabeth dug her nails into his shoulders unconsciously, but Will neither cared nor noticed, and even if he did it would only heighten the pleasure for him.

As the tempo increased the feelings and sensations experienced by both was enough to send each over the edge. Being intimate with one another was the only time when Will could fully express his burning love for Elizabeth without being suppressed, and vice versa.

Will tensed and moaned as release wracked his body, his mouth open against her shoulder as he tightened his grip on her body. Elizabeth started shuddering involuntary as the peak of her pleasure engulfed her. Her hands gripped at his skin, her mouth open as she cried out against his neck. Her body responded to their love making with the most incredible feeling of contentment and fullness which made her sigh and move her fingers in patterns over the back of his neck.

Will gently rolled to the side and gathered her in his arms, her nude body bathed in moonlight that shadowed her curves under his gaze. He lowered his lips to hers for a kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip. Elizabeth sighed and nuzzled her head against his chest, occasionally kissing him lightly, tasting the brackish flavor that was her Will.

"I love you, Liz," he would whisper into her hair every now again, to which she would respond with a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, my darling," she murmured against his chest, resting her lips against his heart, which was beating steadily in the aftermath of their love making, the rhythm making her feel extremely sensual all over again, though she was still spent.

As Will laid with his wife in his arms, a soft sound was heard by both him and Elizabeth. "What's that, my love?" He heard from below him. He looked down and tilted his head to the side partly.

"Sh." William could hear a soft pitter patter on the roof of their home. "Rain," he said incredulously.

Elizabeth pulled away from him and leaned over his shoulder, rubbing her chest against his own. "You're right, it's raining. My God."

Will and Elizabeth grinned at each other before Elizabeth tore away from him, gripping the sheets in her hands to cover her body, completely ripping them off of Will's bare body.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. She raised an eyebrow and smirked appreciatively in his direction. With a slight blush, he stood up on his side, before diving across the bed. Elizabeth squealed with delight as he tore the sheet from her hands and brought her body full on to his own. William Turner kissed his wife with all the passion he had and left her there, shivering.

"Last one out in the rain is chained to the bed!" Will said, quickly pulling on his trousers. Elizabeth gasped audibly and widened her eyes. "William Turner!" She exclaimed.

"I am _not_ chaining you to any bed, Mr. Turner!" Elizabeth said, putting her hands on her bare hips, the sheet being held to her waist.

"I know it. Because I'm about to win," he stated simply, rushing to his long discarded shirt. The rain outside began to fall harder against the roof. Elizabeth glanced once at her husband and completely dropped the sheet to the floor, rushing to her armoire. "You shan't beat me!" She jibed, pulling out a shift that wasn't too revealing and putting her long, beautiful legs into it quickly.

"I shall, just watch!" Will sent back, nearly losing his concentration at seeing her pull the garment over her sensuous curves. With a hard swallow, he cleared his throat and buttoned the shirt over his toned chest.

Elizabeth put her willowy, but strong arms through the sleeves and secured the ties at the front of the shift. She turned quickly to see her husband just ahead of her. Without even glancing at her shoes, she tore out of the bedroom and through the hall. Will let out an indignant sound and tore after her, stumbling as he tugged off the boot he'd been trying to put on, deciding not to go with shoes.

"You cheat!" He yelled down the hall to her. She turned slightly to laugh in his direction and retort back, "_You_ got a head start!" Tearing into the living room, Elizabeth turned towards the kitchen and practically flew to it.

Will was right on her heels, intent on not being the one chained to the bed tonight. He reached out to take Elizabeth's swaying arm in his grip, but missed as she giggled and ran faster. "Damn, that woman can run," he thought to himself, a mischievous smile in his eyes.

Elizabeth giggled with delight as she grabbed the door handle of the back door and pulled it open, nearly falling out into the rain. When it hit her, she gasped at the significant change in temperature. The rain was so cool upon her overheated skin that she closed her eyes, barely noticing her husband beside her as he took her hand.

"Rain!" She cried jubilantly, turning to look at her quickly soaking husband. Elizabeth herself was extremely wet now that she'd been out in the downpour long enough.

Will grinned at her, the water dripping from his loose hair, down his forehead, and dripping off of his dark eyelashes. Elizabeth's train of thought quickly changed from the wonderful feeling of the cool water on her skin to how incredible the rain was making William Turner look.

The wet shirt was completely see-through as she watched one particular drop of water make a pathway from his nose slowly down to his stubble, and disappearing momentarily under his chin, then reappearing on his throat. The drop then dipped into his collarbone, before gliding down beneath his crookedly buttoned shirt.

With a loving giggle, she stepped closer to Will and pulled the wet cloth of his shirt up for him to see. "You buttoned this crooked," she said to him, an eyebrow cocked.

He laughed. "I wanted to win…and still, I come out here, not only with a crookedly buttoned shirt, but now I'll be chained to the bed later tonight…"

Elizabeth yelped, covering his smug mouth with her hand and leaning into him. "You, shush! Don't say it so loudly, people might hear."

William chuckled, wrapping his arms about his lovely wife's waist and replying with a snort, "We're in the privacy of our own property. Who honestly cares what anyone else thinks about what we do in our own bedroom?" Elizabeth let out an angry noise.

"Once more, William Turner, and I'll be going inside!"

Elizabeth squealed once more as her husband lifted her in his arms and carried her to a slightly dry spot on the side of a shed, partially covered by branches from a large tree. Setting her down on her feet softly, he pinned her there with his body and stared intensely into her lighter brown eyes.

The young woman was drowning in his eyes so quickly that she couldn't blink. She was drawn to his eyes more than he knew as her heart sped twice as fast as it normally did.

"You'll not be going inside now, will you, Mrs. Turner?" He asked, leaning his face so close to her own that she could feel his breath on her face. With a slight shake of the head, she rested her hands over the thin material of Will's thin chemise and moved them up around his neck. "I'll go wherever you want me," she said softly, leaning closer to his lips.

Will parted his own lips partially and moved his face around to her neck, nuzzling her there. "I want you here," he said raggedly into her ear.

With a gasp of pleasurable surprise, she wrapped her arms tighter about him. "We just did," she said, a smirk playing her features. Will brought his head back so that he could look her in the face. "I know it, believe me Elizabeth."

He tucked his face back into the crook of her neck and kissing her. Elizabeth let out a whimper as she felt his lips on her neck. Digging her fingers into his back, she tilted her head and allowed him some skin to kiss.

Unconsciously, Will began pushing his body closer to Elizabeth's. He broke from her neck and pulled back, looking down at her rising bosom and practically going cross-eyed. He could see her excitement through the thin material of her wet shift.

Her hair was flattened against her head and water drops dripped steadily from the tip of her nose and her eyelashes. She slowly opened her eyes and parted her lips, causing Will to take this as an invitation to her succulence. "William, you are the most magnificent man that ever lived," she breathed into his cheek as she hugged him.

The water started dripping down upon them as the leaves parted for it. Now, the rain was in a straight downpour. Elizabeth looked behind Will to see the rain fall, laughing, as Will stared at her some more.

With what sounded dangerously like a growl to Elizabeth, the young man put both hands on either side of her face and brought her lips to his own and kissed her hard. Elizabeth responded in kind, allowing her body to react to William's kisses in the only way it knew how.

She lifted her body up and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding his own head in her hands and kissing him with such vigor that it made his head spin. After minutes of rain pelting at their bodies and passionate kissing, they finally broke apart, breathing hard as the torrents of water slid down their close bodies.

"I love you, Elizabeth Turner," Will muttered, leaning close to her ear and making her shiver. She bit her lip and leaned back, looking him straight in the eye. "I love you too, William." She leant forward to kiss him again, but he broke it off.

"We should go inside now, or you'll catch your death a cold." She nodded, but kept her legs around his waist. "Are you going to move, then?" He asked. With a shake of her head, she buried herself deeper within his body, wrapping her arms securely about his neck. "I shall never move," she said into his ear.

Will grinned and turned around, walking through the pouring rain into the kitchen and the dryness of their home.

"Care for some chocolate, madam?" Will asked, bowing teasingly whilst dripping all over the floor.

Elizabeth, equally as wet, smirked and crossed her arms. "Chocolate is out of the question, Mr. Turner. A set of chains awaits you in our quarters." With a seductive smile in his direction, she sauntered off towards their room.

With a gulp, Will watched her walk and looked down at his wet clothes.

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered, grinning hungrily, before following his wife down the hall.


End file.
